Arrested Development
Arrested Development is the sixteenth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode starts with the robots from Dimension 12 attacking Bellwood. Humungousaur and Rook arrive and fight the robots, but a small child arrives and taunts them. Humungousaur brushes him off and the child demands his attention, but he continues to ignore him. The child deactivates the robots, and this causes Humungosaur and Rook to notice him. He tells the duo to acknowledge him as their nemesis and destroyer, and then he activates the robots. Humungoaur grabs the child and tells him to call the robots off, but the child flies away with a jetpack and one of the robots slices a building in half in an attempt to kill Humungousaur. Humungosaur leaps onto a robot, but he is knocked off by another. A female android named Mazuma arrives and tries to convince the kid to leave the area, but he refuses. The child flies into the battle and aims his De-Ager Ray at Humungosaur, but the two robots accidentally destroy each other and knock the child out of the sky. Afterwards, Humungosaur reverts back to Ben and he and Rook demand answers from the child. The child introduces himself to Ben and Rook as Billy Billions, an old classmate of Ben's who sat behind him in Mrs. Rheault's class. Billy reminisces about always coming in second to Ben and a flashback occurs where Mrs. Rheault calls on her students, who are raising their hands, and she selects younger Ben instead of Billy, who was raising his hand. Ben does not know the answer to the question and continues to lounge in his chair while the other students watch him, which prompts present Billy to say that he was smarter and richer than Ben. Another flashback shows a gymnasium wherein a class was beginning to play a game of dodgeball. A female student was selecting who she wants on her team and Ben was fiddling with the Omnitrix, not paying attention. Ben is then selected by the female student to be on her team and he is escorted to the other section of the gymnasium while Billy is placed in a group of younger students. Ben does not remember any of this, but Billy states that Ben will remember a particular event. One night, Ben pursues an alien and corners him in an alleyway. Ben transforms into Diamondhead and holds the alien by his collar. Meanwhile, Billy decided to get even and send Ben to Dimension 12. Billy began searching for Ben while in a helicopter piloted by a robot. When Billy found him, he fired a ray gun that sends whoever is hit by it to Dimension 12 at Diamondhead. Unfortunately for him, the ray reflected off of Diamondhead's back and hit his helicopter, sending him to Dimension 12. Ben and Rook find his story hilarious and Billy explains that since Dimension 12 is a timeless place, he's stuck as an 11 year-old forever. It's revealed in another flashback that Billy's intelligence allowed him to build a watch that allowed him to control the robots and return back to Earth. The flashback ends and Ben is shown fiddling with his Omnitrix instead of paying attention to Billy's story. Ben explains that since he's a world-famous superhero he doesn't have to listen to Billy's "evil tirade". The fact that Ben has become world-famous angers Billy, which leads him to grab his De-Ager Ray and zap (and knockout) Ben and Rook. After waking up, Ben notices that Rook now has a tail and Rook tells him that the tail falls off at puberty. Ben realizes what Billy has done to them and he orders him to change them back, but Billy refuses and calls more robots. Ben and Rook run as Ben tries to activate the Omnitrix, but it doesn't recognize his DNA. Ben manages to get the Omnitrix to recognize his DNA by revealing that he's afraid of peacocks and he transforms into Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil creates a ball and rolls away from the robots, which causes them to chase him. Rook tries to attack Billy, but he is stopped by Mazuma. While Mazuma and Rook were fighting, Ball Weevil managed to lead the robots to a bridge. Ball Weevil kicked his ball at the robots, exploding it and knocking them into the water surrounding the bridge. Mazuma knocks Rook off of the ruined robot they were fighting on and Ball Weevil catches him on his ball before reverting back to Ben. Rook notices that Mazuma and Billy have left so they try to go back to the Plumber base. Rook wasn't able to reach the gas in the Proto-TRUK so they took a bus instead. In the bus, Ben tries to show off to a lady sitting at the back, but gets laughed at for being such a 'cute child'. At the base, Max tells Ben that Blukic and Driba are working on a cure. Blukic and Driba are trying to cure Rook and after failing, they admit that they have no idea about what to do. Max says that they need to get Billy's gun. At Billions Tower, Billy and Mazuma watch the robots work on a machine. Billy reveals that he intends to trap Ben in Dimension 12 and then take revenge from Mazuma and on all of Bellwood. Billy tries to make the robots work faster, but he accidentally breaks the watch. No longer under his control, the robots turn on him and they open a portal to Dimension 12 and more robots emerge to destroy their surroundings. Mazuma grabs Billy and they flee the tower. Ben and Rook arrive at the tower and then Billy and Mazuma are launched away from it, landing near them. Billy tells Ben to leave, but Ben grabs him and Mazuma grabs Ben's hair. Rook aims his Proto-Tool at Mazuma and then Billy says that Mazuma will release him if Ben releases him. They do so, and Ben figures out that the robots have rebelled. They headed up to the tower and entered an elevator. While in the elevator, Billy attempted to grab the Proto-Tool, but Rook kept him away from it. After Ben notices that the tower was built right next to Nemesis Tower, Billy boasts that his tower is bigger than Nemesis'. This angers Ben and he goes on a rant about how Billy keeps trying to prove that he is the best, but he can't do anything original and that most of his attempts fail. Ben and Billy start to fight, but Rook stops them. Ben tells Billy to fix them before they take on the robots, but Billy says that he will after they stop the robots first. Ben tries to transform into Shocksquatch, but he transforms into Bloxx instead. The robots hear them and attack. Bloxx leaps at the robots and destroys two of them. Mazuma tells Billy to not let Ben steal the spotlight, and this convinces Billy to run into the battle when Mazuma shuts down. While Bloxx fights the robots, Billy grabs the De-Ager Ray. A robot attacks Billy while he boasts about finding the De-Ager Ray, but Rook saves him. Bloxx saves Rook and Billy from a robot and Billy sees the Proto-Tool on the ground and grabs it. He cannot figure out how to use it, so he tosses it on the floor and it fires a laser blast which first bounces all around the room dramatically and then causes the portal to suck the robots and everything else into Dimension 12. Billy almost gets sucked in, but Bloxx grabs him. Rook manages to shutdown the portal before Billy is sucked in. Rook takes the De-Ager Ray, and Billy boasts that he saved the Earth. Bloxx reverts back to Ben. Outside, Ben is 16 years old again and was briefly interviewed and admired by fans while the Plumbers arrested Billy. Billy whines about how he did all the work and how it's not fair that Ben gets all the credit, but Max tells him to act his age and throws him into the back of a truck. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Computron's Minions make their Omniverse debut. Character Debuts *Billy Billions *Mazuma Minor Events *It is revealed that the Omnitrix has an alternate identification program if something happens to its wielder. *Bloxx and Ball Weevil's names are revealed in this episode. *It is revealed that Dimension 12 is a timeless place, with no biological life. However, Billy Billions' dialogue suggests it did until the robots killed everything living. *It is first revealed in this episode that Ben is afraid of peacocks. Characters *Ben Tennyson (11 and 16 years old) *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Blukic *Driba Villains *Billy Billions (first appearance) *Mazuma (first appearance) *Computron's Minions (first re-appearance) Aliens Used By 16 year old Ben *Humungousaur (off-screen transformation) By 11 year old Ben *Diamondhead (flashback; cameo) *Ball Weevil (present day) *Bloxx (present day; selected alien was Shocksquatch) Quotes Naming and Translations Etymology *This episode's title is based on Arrested Development an American television sitcom. Allusions *This episode contains several references to The Incredibles. **Billy is a parody of Syndrome, being a technological genius with a long-standing hatred towards the hero, who barely even knew him. **The Computron Robots are very similar to the Omnidroid, having arms that end in claws, and a rotating head with a slit for an eye. **In both times the robot ends up betraying the evil genius. Trivia *This episode is similar to the original series episode Don't Drink the Water, where Ben was transformed into his 4 year old self. It's also simalar to the reboot episode Growing Pains. *It is revealed that young Revonnahganders have tails called bi'nthaks which fall off at puberty. *It is revealed that Ben is afraid of peacocks. *The Omnitrix didn't adjust its size to fit Ben's wrist because technology from Dimension 12 may have caught it by surprise.Matt Waynehttp://ben10.forumotion.co.uk/t130p600-qa-with-matt-wayne References es:Desarrollo suspendido Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order Category:Episodes Written by Len Uhley Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Hong Kim